Stormtiger
Stormtiger is a member of Empire Eighty-Eight. After the Empire's splintering, he joins Hookwolf's "Fenrir's Chosen". Appearance Stormtiger was pale, tall, and muscle-bound. For his costume, Stormtiger only wears loose-fitting pants, accented with chains and a white/pale blue tiger mask.Stormtiger – A contestant in the same underground fighting tournaments as Hookwolf, Stormtiger has aerokinesis, the ability to manipulate the air around him. He has two known special techniques: the ability to compress air into claw shaped forms around his hands and detonate it explosively, and the ability to use his aerokinesis to carry scents to his nose, giving him the ability to sniff out opponents. Goes shirtless, with loose fitting pants and chains, and a white tiger mask. - Cast (in depth)There was a pale, tall man with the sort of muscle-heavy build you only saw on cons and bodybuilders. He wore black slacks that were in tatters around his feet, had chains wrapped around his forearms, hands and calves, and a blue-white tiger mask. - Buzz 7.7 Abilities and Powers An aerokinetic, Stormtiger has developed several unique applications for his abilities. His signature technique is to condense air into hard ‘claws’ that he can use for CQC or to launch as projectiles; he can then release the condensed air in explosive blasts. The more time he has to draw air into the claws, the larger the resulting explosion. Another of Stormtiger's techniques involves drawing sounds and smells towards himself, effectively enhancing his senses.“Stormtiger, find the others of her group.” Hookwolf snarled, apparently not considering my words worth responding to. “Can’t,” Stormtiger spoke, from where he stood above me. “Not smelling them.” “You smelled her.” “And I smelled the two uniforms from the ambulance. Other one’s bleeding, sitting near the ambulance somewhere over there. Darkness boy isn’t around anymore or I’d be able to smell him.” ... “Gun oil,” Stormtiger called out, whipping around to face Grue. “I smell gun oil.” - Excerpt from Buzz 7.8 His ability to sense air currents helped him to detect incoming projectiles. Stormtiger could also generate simple blasts of wind.Stormtiger raised one hand in the direction he’d come and created a blast of wind to clear a path through Grue’s darkness and reveal Hookwolf and Cricket. - Buzz 7.8 He could deflect projectiles, including bullets, through his manipulation of air currents.Stormtiger could deflect projectiles by sensing and adjusting air currents. With the right timing, so her shots came out of the shadow state as they arrived to make contact with him? Maybe. But he was engaged in a fist fight with Assault, and she’d be risking tagging the hero. - Excerpt from Sentinel 9.6Stormtiger raised one arm as if to protect himself, but the bullets were already veering off before they could hit him, leaving a trio of hazy trails in the air where they had turned. - Buzz 7.8 He could also use his aerokinesis to achieve limited flight, essentially floating in place.Plague 12.2 Equipment At one point, his leg was injured and ended up healing incorrectly, requiring a cast. History Background Stormtiger knew Hookwolf back when they were both un-powered pit fighters and then parahuman pit fighters.Stormtiger – A white supremacist and one of Hookwolf’s subordinates, once a member of parahuman fighting rings. Wears loose-fitting pants and a white tiger mask. An aerokinetic, his techniques include drawing sounds and smells to himself, or condensing air into hard ‘claws’ that he then releases in explosive blasts. - Cast (spoiler free) Story Start Staged an ambush on the police barricade during the rampage caused by the E88's identities being revealed.Buzz 7.7 Toyed with Skitter and Grue before being blinded and needing to escape.Buzz 7.8 Post-Leviathan Was able to interfere with Shatterbird's powers when she came to tell Hookwolf of his nomination.Interlude 11e Post-Slaughterhouse Nine Would later interfere with Accord as part of Menja's new mobile Chosen. Trivia * During World War II the Nazis fielded a heavy infantry support tank informally referred to as a Sturmtiger, literally "Assault Tiger." It is likely this is where his name comes from. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Shaker Category:Mover Category:Villains Category:Empire Eighty-Eight Category:Fenrir's Chosen Category:Worm Characters